Ryu
Ryu is the main protagonist of the Street Fighter series. He appears in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale II as a playable character. Biography THE ANSWER LIES IN THE HEART OF BATTLE Ryu's name gained great recognition among martial artist after he defeated the Muay Thai king Sagat in a battle. Instead of claiming his fame, he started wandering across the globe, hoping to become a true martial artist. He continues his journey, engaging in battles with fighters he meets along the way. THE LEGACY OF RYU *''Street Fighter'' *''Street Fighter II'' *''Street Fighter II HD Turbo Mix'' *''Street Fighter Alpha'' *''Street Fighter III'' *''Street Fighter IV'' *''Street Fighter X Tekken'' *''Street Fighter V'' Arcade Opening: Ryu is wandering around, until he knows about someone reuniting fighters for some kind of tournament. He talks about how he could meet various fighters around the globe and goes there. Rival: Yasha Reason: TBA Connection: TBA Ending: Ryu's story ends about how he faced the fighters. However, he still thinks that's not enough and with Polygon Man's power, he begins wandering around again. Gameplay Square Moves *Light Punch - - Ryu does a straight punch. * Roundhouse Kick - or - Ryu does a roundhouse kick. * Minor Shoryuken - - Ryu does a spinning uppercut. * Minor Jodan Sokuto Geri - - Ryu does a side kick. * Aerial Light Punch - (midair) * Aerial Roundhouse Kick - or (midair) * Aerial Minor Shoryuken - (midair) * Aerial Minor Jodan Sokuto Geri - (midair) Triangle Moves *Hadoken''' '- - Thrusting his palms forward, Ryu releases a blue ki projectile (that closely resembles a fireball) towards his opponent. *Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku - or - Ryu releases a barrage of kicks in a rapid spin. *' Shoryuken '- - A fierce rising uppercut in a spiraling motion with some horizontal movement in which Ryu rockets upwards whilst performing a spinning uppercut. *Jodan Sokuto Geri - - The attack is a simple (yet strong) forward-stepping side kick. *' Aerial Hadoken '- (midair) *Aerial Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku - or (midair) *Aerial Shoryuken- (midair) *Aerial Jodan Sokuto Geri - (midair) Circle Moves * Heavy Kick - - Ryu does a strong kick. * Collarbone Breaker - or - Ryu draws his fist back over his shoulder and thrusts it forward and down. *Solar Plexus Strike - - Ryu slides forward and hits the opponent in the stomach with a body blow punch that hits twice. *Thunder Kick' '''- - Ryu steps forward and then launch a fast strong kick at the opponent. * Aerial Heavy Kick - (midair) * Aerial Collarbone Breaker - or (midair) * Aerial Solar Plexus Strike - (midair) *Aerial Thunder Kick - (midair) Throws *Judo Throw - or - Throw *Back Throw - - EX Shoryuken *Knock Down- - Dual Sweep Kick *Item Pick-up - *Block - -sword block *Evade - + Left Analog Stick *Focus Attack - + (Ground Only) Super Moves * Ken Shoryuken - (Level 1): Ken arrives into the stage and does a flaming Shoryuken, killing everyone. * Shinku Hadoken - (Level 2): A super powered version of the Hadoken that kills the opponents when in contact. *Satsui no Hado - (Level 3): Ryu transforms into Evil Ryu. The strength of his attacks doubles in power and change appearance to look more malevolent. Taunts Throw his fists forwards and says Come On! Says Get Serious. Quotes from All-Stars TBA Intros and Outros Introduction Ryu gets in fighting stance. Jumpis in and stands up, saying I'll continue my journey after this fight. Winning Screen Crosses his arms. Losing Screen Tries to hold back the Satsui no Hado. Minnions Rank 8: Gouken Rank 7: Chun-Li Costumes SSF2THDR-ryu-hadoken.jpg|Evil Ryu (Pre-SF IV) evil ryu.jpg|Evil Ryu (SF IV) Category:Character Ideas Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:PlayStation 4 Characters